A Christmas Carol (Barkley Style)
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: A twist to the famous "Christmas Carol"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A/N I've had this idea for a long time only other stories were always talking louder. I wasn't going to listen, as I've been busy with other things, but this won't stop yelling at me. So…I guess it gets written as I get the time.

**~oOo~**

The wind was blowing something fierce as the famous financier, Scott Breckenridge, sat behind his desk and finished going over his books. Another day, another dollar, the days were all the same to him. It would have been easier if he'd hired an accountant, but that meant putting out more money than necessary…and it meant trusting someone enough to let them inside the walls he'd built around himself over the years.

Now, sitting in his Sacramento office, Scott started fuming. "How…" "Why…" He was furious at himself as he realized that, when it came to a business deal with a local store, he'd written a figure one number off and that small number, in the thousandth's place. He cursed, stood up, grabbed his coat and-with book and receipts in hand-headed out the door. If he hurried he could get to the store before it closed and talk to the owner about the discrepancy. "Oh great," Scott muttered and complained under his breath as he got half way to his destination and realized it was Christmas Eve. "The way this day is going, I'm likely to find Mr. Lancaster's general store closed and the door locked for the next few days!" As he was so engrossed in the thought, Scott didn't see the two small children in his path until it was too late. One minute he was standing, the next he was flat on his back. Thank goodness he had fallen into a huge pile of snow, or he might have seriously hurt his back or even been knocked unconscious. As it was, he sat up looking more like an abominable snowman than anything else. "What do you two think you're doing!" he hollered, blaming the children for something that was entirely his own fault. The only answer he received, however, was the sight of the two small children scrambling to get away from him, muttering under their breath as they did so.

"I should find their parents and complain!" Scott said to no one but himself as he stood up and brushed himself off. He thought about it for a moment, only to see the ledger he'd been carrying lying in the snow. Naturally, that turned his mind back to the matter at hand. So, retrieving the book from the snow, he once again resumed his journey to the general store and the owner who, Scott hoped, wouldn't put up too much of a fight when Scott, showed him the error that he had made.

By the time he reached the store the snow was starting to fall upon the earth once more. Relieved to find the store's door still unlocked, even if it did have a close sign on it, Scott took a chance and went inside.

"May I…" the silver haired, somewhat balding Mr. Lancaster said as he stepped out of the backroom only to groan inside. It was Christmas Eve; didn't that man believe in taking a break from anything? "What may I do for you, Mr. Breckenridge?" He kept his voice cheerful and his eyes never once portrayed anything but good will, even though he figured Scott wasn't there on a friendly visit.

"I'm glad I caught you before you closed up. I have a matter to discuss with you." He held up the books only to find Mr. Lancaster politely interrupting.

"It's Christmas Eve." He continued smiling, refusing to let Scott's appearance damper the festive mood he was in. "If it's something to do with a due date, fine. However," he said knowing Scott well enough to know that it was probably more along the line of the dollar amount or interest rate connected to the loan he'd had no choice but to take from the man, "if it's anything else, it will have wait until later; like after Christmas. I have commitments to keep." Mr. Lancaster looked at his pocket watch. When he looked up he wasn't surprised when Scott Breckenridge looked as if he had just been handed a bunch of sour grapes. Someone needed to give him another attitude to carry around.

"There is nothing wrong with the dates." Scott ground his teeth as he spoke and, for the hundredth time since he left his office, wished it had been another client he'd made the mistake with. Mr. Lancaster had an air about him that reminded him of his own deceased father; that is, a feeling that he, Scott had to obey no matter what. That unnerved him, especially since the man was nothing like his father. "I'll see you after Christmas, first thing in the morning." He turned to leave only to hear Mr. Lancaster bidding him a Merry Christmas.

"Christmas!" Scott muttered as the door slammed behind him. What good was Christmas to him? It was just another day of work or, if he was lucky, a day to spend all alone. He kept muttering and complaining as he made his way to the three bedroom apartment he'd purchased the year before once he'd decided to relocate his office to Sacramento.

Once again, not looking exactly where he was looking, Scott stepped on a piece of ice and found himself falling to the ground. One minute he was falling, the next minute he was sitting up and looking around a very bare, and dark street.

Scott was confused. It had been light when he fell, and there had been people walking up and down the street. Now it was dark and not a soul was in sight. He stood up, not knowing exactly how to feel about the turn of this event. Even he, as cold hearted a businessman as people claimed him to be, would have stopped to help someone who had fallen. And, he knew for a fact, he wouldn't have just let them lie alone on the sidewalk. Oh well, what was done was done. If they wanted to ignore him, that was their business. He had to get home; it was far too cold to be out.

Once Scott made his way inside his apartment, he hung his coat up and made his way to the window. Opening the window up, he overlooked the city. He growled again as he could see Mr. Lancaster lock his shop door. Why did the man have to make him feel like a small school boy again?

"Lancaster, you best enjoy Christmas!" He snapped as he shut the window and stepped away. "Because he's going to find the interest rate rising a…" he quit speaking mid sentence when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching his door. 'Who on earth would be coming to his apartment on Christmas Eve?' It's not like his parents were living or like any of his business partners had time to drop by. This being the case, when a knock came on the door, Scott opened it slowly, all the time trying to figure out who his evening visitor might be.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Snowbound, a writer from the Big Valley site, has given me permission to borrow from her one shot "A Change – A Heart Thanks you, SB!

Previously: _"He best enjoy his Christmas!" He snapped as he shut the window and stepped away. "Because he's going to find the interest rate rising a…" he quite speaking mid sentence as he heard the sound of footsteps approaching his door. Who on earth would be coming to his apartment on Christmas Eve? It's not like his parents were living or like any of his business partners had time to drop by. This being the case, when a knock came on the door, Scott opened it slowly, all the time trying to figure out who his evening visitor might be._

Chapter Two

Scott opened the door and was shocked beyond measure to see no one there. 'Who had the gull to knock on his door and then leave?' With that thought came the realization that he'd heard footsteps approaching, but heard none leaving. "I must have hit my head harder than I thought." Scott said out loud, shut the door and turned around only to have literally shock waves go through him. A blondish/gray haired gentleman with blue eyes was sitting in the chair next to the fireplace. His head whipped around to the door and then back to his uninvited guest, who looked eerily familiar. The more he looked at his visitor Scott would have sworn it was Heath Barkley only it couldn't be; this man was far too old to be him.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" Scott demanded as he crossed the floor to confront the man only to receive another shock as the man disappeared from view…only then to reappear leaning against the bookshelf that sat on the opposite wall of the fireplace. Definitely unnerved, Scott dropped into the chair the stranger had just vacated. "Who are you?" He asked once again, all the time thinking of how he'd fallen an perhaps he was indeed hurt.

"In life folks called me Tom Barkley though, unlike some people say, I'm not walking around in hell either. Well," he let out a sad chuckle and rubbed his chin, "if I am to be honest, it hasn't been all that long since I left that place."

Tom Barkley! Scott stiffened and rubbed his head. This was impossible! He couldn't be talking to the late Tom Barkley. Who was this man really? How did he get here? However, just as he thought that Tom barked louder than Nick ever thought to, "I_ am_ Tom Barkley, and you _are _talking to me."

"Why are you here? What do you want from me?" Scott demanded to know, as he fought to keep the fear he felt from showing. He never got anywhere showing fear to anyone.

"I'm not here to get anything from you." Tom said as he stood up and walked over the floor, stopping at the window. "I'm here to warn you what will happen if you don't change your ways."

Scott threw his hands up in the air and asked in a mocking tone of voice. "What? So, you're going to send three ghosts my way too?" he scoffed, a reference to Charles Dickens preposterous novel of 1843.

"No," Tom grinned and chuckled, "but there's three brothers who are goin' to wonder what was put in their eggnog tonight." He didn't hold back any laughter as Scott looked utterly confused. "My oldest three sons; Jarrod, Nick and Heath will each take turns visiting you tonight, just don't ask me to explain how it works. I don't understand it myself. Maybe someday I will, just not now."

Scott rolled his eyes in disbelief and said, mockingly, "And they'll show me Christmas from the past, present and future?"

Tom shrugged his shoulders. "That would be my guess."

"Your guess?" Scott was stunned. "What do you mean your guess?"

"Look," Tom stiffened as he turned away from the window. "All I know for sure is that while on earth I was a fairly successful businessman. I mean, I was building the ranch, invested in mines and other such things. Only, when it came down to it, I thought only of my own needs and wants. Because of that, I never knew I had fathered Heath, and he and his mother struggled and went without. I had to pay for the pain I caused them because I never set things right in my life." He took a deep breath and continued, "There are many souls out there still chained to their actions, or in-actions. And you," Tom shook his head, "Only three of your links have been broken. If you don't change your ways, your chains will be a thousand times longer and take far more time to break off. So, yes, I'm ninety-nine percent sure they will be showing you the past, present and future."

"What do you mean; three of my links are broken?" Scott asked perplexed.

Tom smiled, "You broke one when you left Audra at home with her mother and brothers, which I will forever be grateful for. *You broke another the day you gave Nora Davis and her children the help you did and," He said as he sighed, "you broke the third one the day you cried over their deaths. Who knows, maybe my sons can give you the help you need to start breaking the rest of your links."

Scott shook his head. This was all craziness! Impossible! He wasn't going to listen to it any longer. "Get out now!" He exploded. "Leave and take all this nonsense with you!"

"It is not nonsense Mr. Breckenridge." Tom grew solemn. "Your chains are long and they are heavy. You will be doomed to walk the face of the earth for who knows how long, watching and seeing all the suffering you might have relieved had you stepped outside yourself and did something more than make money for yourself;_ if_ you do not change. My sons will visit you; Jarrod first, then Nick and then finally Heath. By the end of their visits, I hope you will have seen the light and more; determined to change your ways." He warned before beginning to fade away.

"Wait! When exactly will they arrive?" Scott asked, a slight twinge of doubt could still be heard in his voice. After all, all three Barkley boys were still very much alive. He asked the question, but the only answer he received was the window, which wasn't quite shut, blowing open. After jumping and getting his heart back into place, Scott hurried to shut the window and then he climbed into bed. The whole time he was telling himself he'd have to go see a doctor when he woke up. This was a doozey of an hallucination he was having.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Previously:** _"Wait! When exactly will they arrive?" Scott asked, a slight twinge of doubt could still be heard in his voice. After all, all three Barkley boys were still very much alive. He asked the question, but the only answer he received was the window, which wasn't quite shut, blowing open. After jumping and getting his heart back into place, Scott hurried to shut the window and then he climbed into bed. The whole time he was telling himself he'd have to go see a doctor when he woke up._

** ~oOo~**

Once again the window to Scott's home flew open and a light filled the room. However, Scott remained asleep as Jarrod looked around. "I think Nick, Heath and I should have laughed and joked about something besides Charles Dickens and 'The Christmas Carol' during that party." Jarrod said to himself as he saw who was sleeping in the bed that sat roughly ten feet from where he stood. He looked at his jacket and was shocked to see it surrounded by light. No, he looked closer, it wasn't just his jacket; his whole being was shining bright. Due to Heath's teasing, Jarrod glanced up. He couldn't help but laugh just a little. So, there was no halo; still, just the thought was rather funny and he looked back at his jacket. "And here I was going to ask what I was going to have Scott hold onto when we go visit his past." Scott's past? Jarrod's eyes widened as he began wondering if he was indeed dreaming of a version of Charles Dicken's story. That thought made him laugh, thoroughly enjoying the idea. His laughing woke Scott up, and the man shot up and out of bed in a flash. Scott rubbed his eyes as he felt shock waves go through him. "When did you arrive in town? How did you get in my room? And why is it so bright around you?"

Jarrod smiled and, since he'd had the thought of Scott's past come to mind, he answered rather seriously, even if he was laughing inwardly, "It's the light of Christmas past. It is light that cannot be put out as one cannot change the facts of the past." The fight to keep from laughing out loud increased as Scott's face took on a look of comical amazement. "I've come to take you back in time, back to your Christmas past." He said the words without half thinking as he began smiling from ear to ear. He might not be able to explain what was happening only he was really starting to enjoy it…even if Scott had gone back to looking rather skeptical.

"Impossible! Get out of this room!" Scott demanded as he headed towards Jarrod only to get the same results as he'd gotten when he'd tried to get at Tom….Jarrod moved before he'd moved two steps.

"Now," Jarrod said as he got into the role of the ghost of Christmas past even more, "Don't you think you'd be better off simply taking a hold of my jacket and coming with me? I mean, the sooner we get going, the sooner you can come back here." Jarrod took a hold of his jacket and opened it up, adding silently to himself, _"And the sooner I can wake up."_

Scott didn't like it, only he knew of no other way to get rid of Jarrod Barkley. Hesitantly, he took a few steps forward and took a hold of Jarrod's shining jacket. Before he knew it the room began spinning, and the next moment it seemed as if a force was pulling them backwards. His house disappeared, as did everything else he'd known for past few years. Before he knew it, Scott found himself in Maine, in his childhood home and standing in what had been known in his father's house as 'the great hall'.

Scott walked slowly around the room. It was huge, a solid twenty by fifty feet. The place was lined with bookshelves and the fanciest furniture money could buy at the time. He walked over and ran his hand over one of the two solid oak desks that sat in the room. He'd done most of his homework at this desk, under the hand of a tutor.

"Beautiful place," Jarrod said as a thought impressed itself upon his mind, "but you never really enjoyed it as you might have, did you?"

Scott clenched his fist and shut his eyes as memories he had pushed to the back of his mind came flooding back._ "But it's Christmas father,"_ _ten year old Scott sat behind the desk and looked up at his father's face. "Can't we spend it together?"_

"No, I didn't." Scott finally answered. "People said my mother, father and I used to spend every Christmas out in Connecticut, only she died when I was four so I don't remember. Father stopped celebrating Christmas after that. He would stay in any state but Maine, and in countries like England and France during the holidays…and he never took me." Scott's voice shook with bitterness. "He always left me with my governess and then, as I grew older, he found employment for me."

"Ah but not before you'd made a friend and spent the only true Christmas you'd ever enjoyed." Jarrod, who was again amazed to feel as if someone was feeding him information, said, "That Christmas was spent with one Sarah C. Harmel, a young fifteen year old beauty." He pointed to his jacket, "Hold on."

Scott remained staring at his old desk for a few moments. He didn't really want to see Sarah or that Christmas again as it would mean facing what happened afterwards. Only problem was, there still wasn't a way for him to get Jarrod Barkley to leave. Scott slowly turned around and did as Jarrod had asked. Once he had a hold of the side o Jarrod's jacket the room began spinning and items began fading. Scott didn't like it only there was nothing he could do about it. No, all he could do was hold on to Jarrod's jacket and wait for the spinning to stop.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Scott felt his heart skip a beat as he and Jarrod appeared in the rose garden that once belonged to Benjamin and Louisa Harmel, parents to Sarah. C. Harmel. The bushes that surrounded them were usually full of beautiful roses of various colors, such as red and yellow during the spring. However, at the moment all the bushes were covered in a thick blanket of snow. A rock pathway ran down the middle of the garden and a bench sat near the south part of the wall that surrounded the garden; it too had snow, but not as much. The Harmels kept the pathway clear even in the winter. The beautiful garden surrounded by a wall that had to cost quite a bit was rather amazing seeing the Harmel's weren't the wealthiest of people. Just as Scott started to open his mouth, he had small shock waves go through him when he saw Sarah and himself walking through the garden; they were holding hands and talking.

"But you've already gotten work down at Miner's Bank. Why does your father think it necessary for you to go to work under Mr. Lee?" Sarah asked, puzzled at the news Scott had given her the day before…The news that he was going to work with one of the wealthy financers who was friends with his father.

"Father says with my knack with numbers and such I would be better off becoming an apprentice under Mr. Lee. He says someday, if I work hard, I could become quite wealthy." Scott shook his head and said, "It's all about money to him. Now, it's Christmas!" He laughed as he grabbed Sarah around the waist and whirled her around. "Let's not worry about work and father and all that stuff!" His laughter was contagious, and so Sarah laughed with him. He then shocked her by pulling out a small ring and handing it to her.

"Scott!" Sarah squealed as she opened the small box and saw a small diamond ring.

"My apprenticeship will be over after a year. We could get married then, if you'll have me." Scott said as his eyes filled with hope.

Scott turned to Jarrod intent on demanding that he be taken back to his home only to find himself standing in the Harmel home. Mr. Harmel was playing his harmonica, while his wife was playing the piano. Sarah's two brothers and two sisters were seated either on the couch or chairs as he and Sarah stood near the fireplace.

Jarrod, who could see Scot out of the corner of his eye, could see how unsettled Scott was. For the first time since meeting his friend, Jarrod saw a man who was truly happy. It made him wonder where things had gone wrong for his friend, though he didn't ask. How could he when all he seemed to be able to concentrate on was the look that was on both Scott and Sarah's faces. "Nothing like true love, is there?" Jarrod said quite innocently only to have Scott erupt on him.

"True love?" He turned on Jarrod. "I thought it was; she said it was." The volume of his voice lowered and a fleeting look of sadness crossed his face. "She said she accepted my ring and said yes, she said she'd wait for as long as we needed to."

Jarrod knew that Scott had never been married; he'd been quite vocal when it came to that ever since the day Jarrod had met him. That being the case, he knew something had happened to break off the engagement. He couldn't help but wonder if Scott had broke it off or if, as Scott perfected his 'midas touch' as people called it, Sarah did. He never got a chance to ask though. Scott began talking again only to be interrupted as the room began spinning around. When it stopped, Jarrod and Scott found themselves outside Scott's first home, standing in the front yard.

"It's for you, Sarah." Scott took a hold of Sarah's hands and tried to reason with the woman who had promised to be his wife someday only was now telling him he'd changed too much. "All the hours I've been putting in at the office are for you. How else can I provide you with the lifestyle you deserve?"

"Don't give me that, Scott." Sarah sighed. "It's not for me. It's for you. You've become obsessed with making it rich and making it to the top. I don't know you anymore."

"That's not true, Sarah." Scott, too far into denial to see that she was telling him the truth, came back rather forcibly. "I'm the same person who gave you this ring last year. We can have a good life together. You'll see."

"No!" Sarah, who had been sitting next to Scott, jumped to her feet taking the ring on her finger off as she did so. "You're _not_ the same person who gave me this ring! The Scott who gave me this ring cared about people, cared about helping them and relieving some of their suffering. But you," she threw the ring at Scot, though it simply hit his chest and bounced off, and landed, who knows where. Tears began flowing down Sarah's face as she continued giving Scott both barrels. "People no longer exist to you…except as a source of money. All you care about is money and climbing the ladder as you say. You…You've turned into your father! Well," she waved her one hand through the air and said, "You can climb all you want only, someday, when you're at the top I can tell you this much," she paused to take a huge breath as she'd been rambling at quite a fast pace, "you are going to find yourself there by yourself and very lonely!" She whirled around and marched away from the house and climbed into her buggy. It wasn't long until the only thing left to keep Scott company was the birds in the tree and his gold retriever, which stood by his side.

Jarrod felt sorry for Scott. The man had had the world at his feet and lost what really mattered through an extreme need to be at the top. Though, somehow, Jarrod knew it hadn't been out of greed as he originally thought. No, somehow Jarrod knew the force behind Scott's extreme drive to climb the "ladder of success" had simply been out of need to gain his father's love and approval.

Scott, disturbed by the fact that Sarah had been right and not wanting to think about it anymore, turned on Jarrod. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Scott starting hitting Jarrod only to find the man fading from view and he, himself, sitting up in his bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Previously:**_ Scott, disturbed by the fact that Sarah had been right, and not wanting to think about it anymore, turned on Jarrod. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Scott starting hitting Jarrod only to find the man fading from view and he, himself, sitting up in his bed._

** %%%%**

Scott, who had almost convinced himself he'd simply had a crazy dream, froze where he sat when he heard the distinct sound of spurs hitting the marble floor outside his bedroom. After Tom's words, and Jarrod's actual visit, he didn't have to wonder who was getting ready to enter the room. The mere thought that the famous, hot tempered, rancher Nicholas Jonathon Barkley was going to pay him a visit put the financier on edge. For, while Nick had not been present during his last visit to the Barkley home, surely the man had heard all about it. Surely the man would have something to say about it. Scott would have continued thinking about that last visit, and how tempting it had been to take Audra up on her offer, only he saw, and heard, the doorknob turn.

** %%%%**

Nick, who had been more than bewildered to find himself walking down the hallway in a house he'd never been in before, had been even more taken aback when Jarrod had stopped him and told him all that had happened. "Look," Jarrod had told him, "As far as I'm concerned, this is simply a crazy dream that you and I are, somehow, sharing. So," he'd turned and looked towards the door at the end of the hallway, "You might as well get into the role, because I don't think there's a way out until you do." The fact that he was assuming that Heath would follow them was something Jarrod didn't think needed to be voiced. Nick started to open his mouth in order to protest only Jarrod disappear before he could. Then, after thinking about it, Nick shrugged his shoulders and calmed down. It was obvious he was going to have to play along if he wanted out of this crazy dream, as Jarrod put it. He walked to the door and took a firm hold of the handle.

** %%%%**

Scott was standing in front of his bed when Nick opened the door and walked in. Scott didn't know what to expect so he simply watched as Nick, who had looked around the room, walked across the room and looked down at the table that sat near the corner of the room. "Are you serious?" Nick turned and looked at Scott with one eyebrow raised as he picked up a bottle of whiskey. "I'd have taken you for a man who likes champagne, scotch or brandy over good ole whiskey, especially at Christmas."

"I drink it on rare occasions, and Christmas has nothing to do with it." Scott answered as he folded his arms and leaned against one of the four bed posts in his room, rather surprised Nick wasn't bringing his, Scott's, past actions up. "Now, I suppose you are going to drag me all over the place and show me what's going on during this current season." Since Scott expected to be told he was right, he was shocked when Nick pulled the table further into the room and then, sitting down in one of the two chairs that matched the table, kicked his feet upon it.

"No, way," Nick said, before pulling the cork off the whiskey bottle with his teeth. He then took a swig and pointed to the other chair and instructed Scott to sit down. "Well, I guess you could remain standing." Nick said as he looked at the blank wall that he was now facing. Like Jarrod, he was starting to have information fed to him from some source he did not know, and that source told him to remain seated and prepare himself for the shock of his life. It both unsettled him and exited him at the same time. "Only you might hurt yourself when you go into shock and fall."

"Why would I go into shock and fall?" Scott asked.

_"Don't ask me, but I have a feeling it's a good thing I've got some whiskey on me."_ Nick thought just before he smiled cheerfully while laughing inside, "Just sit down."

Scott glared at him and did as he was told. The moment he was seating the light in the room went out and a light appeared on the wall in front of them; it went from the top of the wall down to the bottom and spread from one side to another. Before either one of them come out of their shock and say a thing, pictures of moving people appeared on the wall. Nick and Scott could hear everything that was being said and see everything the people said and the places they were going.

Nick, recovering from his initial surprise and still being fed information, told Scott, "It's called a movie, though we won't actually see anything like it in this century. It will be easier than dragging you all over the place and, to be quite frank with you; I'm too tired for that. I've had a long day." He added only to himself _"And winding it down with Christmas Eve celebrations with my brothers has obviously not helped, as it's obviously given me hallucinations."_

Scott might have said something, only Mr. Lancaster appeared on the wall hurrying away from the store. "What on earth has he got to hurry for?" Scott scoffed. "All he's got is that store; it's not like he's married or anything. In fact, the old man should simply retire. He has enough to last him the rest of his life if he takes it easy. There's no reason for him to push himself like he does."

"Isn't there?" Nick snapped as he took his turn glaring at Scott. "You are making judgments on a person you have not taken time to say more than two words to, unless the talk was related to his loan!" Nick saw Scott squirm in his seat, but he didn't care. "You are right; he's not married NOW, but who says he never was?" He couldn't help but chuckle inward as Scott's face took on the appearance of a duly chastised young boy. "Who's to say what his responsibilities are?"

Scott, of course, had no answer. All he could do was keep his mouth shut and watch. It was only a matter of a minute or two before Mr. Lancaster opened the door of a small, humble two bedroom home and stepped inside. Scott again was astonished as the scene flipped to other scenes and, for a moment, he saw the two children who had knocked him down…no, he was brought up short as he concentrated on what he was seeing and finally realized he had bumped into them, not the other way around. However, he was completely floored when he realized the boy was blind. As he thought on it, Scott realized that as the two children had scrambled away, the girl had grabbed the boy's hand. At the time he had thought she was just being impatient with the lad. Now, he realized she'd simply been guiding him. In fact, as he replayed the scene over in his mind he could see that the young girl had been trying to get the young boy out of his, Scott's, way all along. Scott felt very small and shrinking by the minute, while Nick simply took another swig of whiskey and then put the bottle down. It wouldn't do him any good if he got drunk before it was time for him to leave. After all, who ever heard of a drunken Christmas ghost?

When the scene went back to Mr. Lancaster he was standing in his home and, to Scott's utter amazement, the same two children were yelling welcome home and hugging him with joy.

"They're his grandchildren." Nick found himself saying quite forcefully, as he turned his head and looked at Scott. "His wife, son and daughter in law all died in a freak accident shortly after the twins' first birthday." Nick could tell his statement stunned Scott. Oh well, the man should take the time to get to know people once in awhile. "The girl survived without injury." Nick continued on. "However, the little boy lost his sight. Mr. Lancaster has done all he can to make sure they have a nice Christmas each and every year. He does his best to teach them that Christmas is a time to show even more love and charity towards the people around them, rich or poor." He did not try to hide the irritation in his voice as he said, "If it weren't for the store, he wouldn't have enough to take care of the children and teach them those lessons!" Nick leaned forward and doubled up his fist as he shook it at Scott, "People who learn those same lessons help ease the burdens of those around them, the ones who don't…" he paused and then unfolded his fist and batted it through the air, "Oh never mind, I forget, money is all that matters to you. Let everyone lose their homes and such as long as you make the all mighty dollar."

"He never told me he had grandchildren to raise." Scott squirmed in his seat only to have Nick raise his fist and bring it down upon the table.

"YOU never asked!" He snapped, and then sighed while looking at Scott, "It's Christmas time and I, for one, would like time to enjoy it. Let's just watch how this thing plays out, and then I'll be out of your hair." Nick said as he leaned back in his chair and folded his arms, hoping the hangover, he just knew he'd have in the morning wouldn't interfere too much with his Christmas. On the other hand, Scott shifted his weight and did as Nick said; finding himself rather nervous at the thought of what could be coming next.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**Previously**: _"He never told me he had children to raise." Scott squirmed in his seat only to have Nick raise his fist and bring it down upon the table._

"YOU never asked!" He said, and then sighed while looking at Scott, "It's Christmas time and I, for one, would like time to enjoy it. Let's just watch how this thing plays out, and then I'll be out of your hair." Nick said as he leaned back in his chair and folded his arms, hoping the hangover, he just knew he'd have in the morning wouldn't interfere too much with his Christmas. On the other hand, Scott shifted his weight and did as Nick said; finding himself rather nervous at the thought of what could be coming next.

~oOo~

Scott was amazed; one moment he was simply watching the Lancasters on the wall and the next minute he and Nick were actually standing in the corner of the Lancasters' living room. "What happened?" He turned and looked at Nick, who had managed to recover from his own shock before Scott got a look at him.

"I got tired of sitting." Nick replied, as Mr. Lancaster and his grandchildren walked into the room making their way to the Christmas tree or to the couch. Okay, so it wasn't quite the truth only he didn't know what had happened… and figured he might as well use the excuse as it was easier than trying to explain something he didn't understand.

Scott had no chance to say anything else as Mr. Lancaster's granddaughter let out a squeal of delight as she saw two Christmas gifts under the tree. However, he was shocked beyond measure at the words that came out of the child's mouth.

"You did it, grandpa! You did as Charlie and I asked you too! You took our candy boxes to Mr. Breckenridge's like we asked you too, didn't you?"

"I left them in his office with no notes, but I still can't believe you wanted to give him your Christmas treats." Mr. Lancaster sat down in a chair that set near the fireplace and let "Little Lisa", as he called her, climb upon his lap. "There were plenty of people you could have given those boxes too, people who would truly appreciate them. Why him?"

Nick glanced at Scott, not surprised to see the man looking as if he had been hit by lightning. That look only grew ten times over as they heard the child answer. "He's got nobody, grandpa. I heard the teller at the bank say so. He's got no family at all. We figured that's why he's got such a cold heart." She looked at her brother who was nodding in agreement; well not quite.

"It's not completely cold." Charlie lifted his chin just a little. "Mr. Miles down at the park says he sees Mr. Breckenridge feeding the birds every week. Anyone that does that can't be all bad."

Scott felt his legs shake ever so slightly. He didn't think anyone saw him feeding the birds; he went at such an early hour of the day. And to hear that the very children he had bumped into and had such harsh thoughts for had thought of him during Christmas Even was a bit overwhelming.

"It's too bad they'll be living in a work house by next Christmas." Nick found himself saying.

Scott whirled around and stared at Nick. "What do you mean? I thought you said he kept the store open so he could provide for the children!"

Nick folded his arms and sent one very hard, angry, glare towards Scott. "There was a mistake made in his loan papers, remember. Sometimes correcting one mistake causes more problems than a person can handle." Nick had the satisfaction of seeing Scott look as if he wanted to disappear. However, he clamped his hand down upon the man's shoulder as the scenery disappeared and a force began pulling them in another direction.

"Where are we going now?" Scott managed to ask through the fright he was feeling.

"My brother once invited you to our house for Christmas. You never showed up; I think it's about time for you do just that." Nick was amazed at the answer that came out of his mouth. He'd never thought he'd ever see Scott Breckenridge in the Barkley home after what he'd have done if it hadn't been for Audra. Just as the thought left his mind the force let them go and they, so it seemed, fell through the ceiling of the Barkley home and found themselves standing near the window.

With the Barkley's friend, Alice Gubler, playing Christmas songs, music filled the Barkley's living room. Victoria and Audra were laughing with some of the women who were visiting while Heath and Jarrod talking with *Jace Holman, *Titus McKelvy and *Ed Mead…telling them not to worry about Nick. 'He had to step out and look at one of the calves' were Jarrod's exact words. Since Scott was sure the men had better things to do than talk about him, Scott was again surprised to find out differently when the conversation turned to him.

"I actually feel sorry for the man." Jace shook his head. "I mean, sure it's nice to be have money, but he has nothing else, not really anyway."

"Yeah," Titus shook his head. "Even with all that high living, I bet ya he doesn't really celebrate Christmas." The gentleman looked at Jarrod. "Did you really invite him here for Christmas?"

"Yes," Jarrod sighed as he looked around the room and then shrugged his shoulders, "But he was busy."

"Probably afraid of what Nick would do if he showed back up after what happened." Jace laughed and then sighed. "We never thought Audra would make the offer she did in order to save our land. We're sorry for thinking the worst of you and your family Jarrod. You know, in between you and Scott, I think you and your family are, and always be, far richer than he will ever be."

Scott went to say something only to get the shock of his life when Victoria opened the front door and then led a couple into the room; the woman looked awfully familiar. Only when Victoria introduced the couple as Mark and Sarah Billings did Scott recognize Mrs. Billings as the former Sarah. C. Harmel. He turned on Nick. "What's she doing here?"

Nick, who had been unaware of Scott's former connection to Mrs. Billings until Jarrod talked to him, replied rather bluntly, "Her husband's family has been friends with my mother for years. However, "he held up his hand before Scott could say anything, and with mouth opened it looked like he was going to do just that, Keeping his eyes on the couple in front of their eyes, Nick asked, "How were we to know she was your former fiancée? It's not like she goes around talking about her former boyfriends." He then looked straight at Scott, who seemed to be deep in thought, and said, "The wealthiest man isn't always the one with the most money or the best looking woman on his arm." Nick told him bluntly and then started chuckling, "Though the good looking woman part isn't so bad." He wasn't sure what he expected Scott to say… only it wasn't what came out of the man's mouth for sure.

"What you said about the Lancasters," he said as he turned to look at Nick, "were you pulling my leg?"

"I pull a lot of things," Nick put his hands on his hips and stood as tall and straight as he ever had, "I don't pull any leg when it comes to people's lives."

Scott, who was by this time deep in thought said nothing as the scene around him began disappearing. Before he knew it, he was standing in his own bedroom once more, and that Nick was nowhere in sight…leaving him alone with all his mixed up emotions and the musings that were now left to play on the stage of his mind.

A/N= These characters are right off the episode "The Midas Man"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**Previously:**_"What you said about the Lancasters," he said as he turned to look at Nick, "were you pulling my leg?"_

_"I pull a lot of things," Nick put his hands on his hips and stood as tall and straight as he ever had, "I don't pull any leg when it comes to people's lives."_

_Scott, who was by this time deep in thought said nothing as the scene around him began disappearing. Before he knew it, he was standing in his own bedroom once more, and that Nick was nowhere in sight…leaving him alone with all his mixed up emotions and the musings that were now left to play on the stage of his mind._

When a cold breeze blew through the room, Scott jumped up from the chair he'd sat down on. He turned his head and saw that the window was opened, thus letting the night air in. The fact that Scott had shut the window that was now open, yet again, made him more than nervous. Carefully he made his way over the floor and to the window. However, while he was reaching up to shut it, Scott got the distinct impression that someone was behind him. He whirled around and saw Heath Barkley leaning against the wall looking at him, but saying nothing.

For Heath's part, when he'd opened his eyes expecting to see his brothers and found himself in Scott's bedroom instead he too figured he was having a whopper of a dream. Only when Scott began talking did Heath go from 'figuring' to flat out believing it.

"I guess your father was telling the truth after all." Scott sighed as he kept his eye on his Heath and then waited a minute for the blond haired cowboy to say something. Only, the man remained silent and simply continued looking at him. With everything else that had happened, Scott wasn't surprised, but he wanted Heath to say something; anything. "I admit, Jarrod was right. I made some pretty poor choices in the past." He took a small, cautious step towards Heath. "Nick's was just as honest…my present life hasn't been all that different. Still, is this really necessary? I mean, can't I just have time to think all of this over and, who knows," Scott said as he shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe I'll change my ways. Do I have to be allowed to see the future. Can't we just skip that part?"

Heath frowned. His father? His brothers, past and present? _"Dear brothers, I'm going to find out just what you two put in my drink once I wake up."_ Heath thought as he took in everything that Scott was saying. However, when the room began disappearing, Heath stepped away from the wall and stood straight up. He might have asked Scott what was up only he, like his brothers, began getting information fed to him…and the first thing he was told was to be absolutely quiet and simply listen. Having plenty of practice in that area, Heath did as he was told…which meant he learned all about Scott's past and what he, Scott, now thought about the way he was living his life. However, Scott became extremely quiet when they appeared in the hall of an insane asylum. Two men were standing nearby while an unearthly cry could be heard coming from a nearby room.

"Can you believe she really killed him?" the first, a tall, redheaded gentleman, looked toward the door.

"From everything I've heard," the second, a shorter gentleman with dusty looking hair, said, "there's no doubt it was her. What makes me shudder is that they say she was one of the very few that actually felt anything towards him at one time and the manner she used to kill him is unbelievable. From what the prosecutor says, she might as well call herself a Comanche or Apache for what she did. Sure doesn't sound like a civilized white woman to me. Though, I still say she had to have had an accomplice. Everyone knows he kept that office door of his locked when he was extremely busy. She'd have no way to get another key, and everyone knows she can't pick locks."

"Well," the first one let out a somewhat amused chuckle, "accomplice or not, it's not like the man didn't ask for it. I mean, he's not like he showed any mercy to anyone else. Well," he corrected himself knowing full well he didn't have a detailed account of the victim's life. "I never saw any given and I've had family and friends who dealt the man."

"What will become of all his money?" the second one asked as they turned to leave.

"Who knows, it's not like he had any real friends or family."

Scott felt sick to his stomach. After everything he'd seen already he figured he was the man who had been tortured and killed, but who was the woman behind the door? Who had lost her mind and killed him? And who had helped, if anyone?

Scott turned on Heath. "Who's behind that door? Who tortured me and killed me?" He asked the question, but received no verbal reply. Heath simply turned and started walking down the hall. Scott hurried to catch up and started asking the question again only to find the scenery changing. They were no longer walking the halls of the insane asylum, but the hall of the local "poor house" as referred to by many of the work houses. Scott felt his heart skip a beat as he saw the Lancaster children sitting on a hard wooden bench eating what little food had been given to them.

Heath said nothing; he couldn't as Lisa Lancaster started talking. She was consoling her brother. "Don't fret any, Charlie. We'll be okay; you'll see."

"I wish we'd never given that candy to Mr. Breckenridge!" Charlie snapped. "He never even gave grandpa a chance! Now we're stuck in between here working and living at the orphanage all because grandpa was worked too hard and died. If only he'd been able to keep his shop, he'd have lived longer. I heard the doctor say so."

Lisa looked at her food and said nothing for a bit. Unlike her brother, she was fully aware of the recent killing and the newest resident of the insane asylum. How could she not when her friend had promised her to make Mr. Breckenridge paid? Lisa just wished she understood how unwell the woman had become and what she'd planned on doing. It was only after the woman had made her promise and left that Lisa had heard others talking about her friend's mental breakdown. Lisa felt a little guilty now, was it all because of her? Because she'd told her friend it was all Mr. Breckenridge's fault that her grandfather had died? Everybody had tried to help, well everybody except Mr. Breckenridge. Just the same, she wasn't going to tell her brother any of that. Instead, she simply reminded him of the promise they'd received. "Jarrod Barkley and Mr. Billings promised they and their families would help find a home for us. We won't have to stay here long."

Desperate to hear something positive, and trying to keep his mind off wondering who killed him, and why, Scott turned on Heath and yelled. "Surely this is not ALL my fault?" he said looking for clues in Heaths expression. When none came, Scott waved his arm at the scene in front of him. "Can't you show me something less depressing? I did a few good things in my life! Surely someone is grateful to me for something!" Scott's desperation and frustration were being subtly revealed, perhaps fear too. At least, Heath thought so. "How's somebody supposed to know what really goes on in other people's lives?" Scott, thinking on the people he'd seen, implored to the blonde haired cowboy in front of him.

Upon hearing Scott's question, Heath found himself grateful he continued to feel strongly impressed to say nothing. When Heath said nothing, Scott repeated his question only to have Heath raise one eyebrow at him as the scenery around them began fading and another one appeared.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**Previously**_**: **__Desperate to hear something positive, and trying to keep his mind on wondering who killed him, Scott turned on Heath and yelled. "Can't you show me something more cheerful connected to the man who was killed, the man I assume is me? I mean, I did do a few good things!" "Okay, not many' was a thought he kept only to himself. Once again, Heath said nothing only the scenery around them began fading as another one appeared.  
_  
**~oOo~  
**  
Heath and Scott found themselves standing under a tree watching Jarrod and Mark Billings as they sat on a bench watching the three Billing children play. The children were laughing and running around as they played a game of tag while a gentle breeze blew through the air and birds sang in the trees. The two gentlemen were talking about Christmas and the plans they and their families should be making.

' "Mary and mother are busy making the plans." Jarrod talking about his wife of five years looked at Mark. "They, along with Caroline and Virginia are planning on the four of you coming over for Christmas dinner."

Mark shrugged his shoulders as he thought on the women the three brothers had married and their matriarch; Victoria Barkley. All four women knew how to hold a celebration. "Maybe," he then surprised Jarrod by changing the subject to one that seemed to come out of left field."

"You know, crazy as it might sound, I'm actually very grateful to Scott Breckenridge."

"Why?" Jarrod was confused. "The man very seldom did anything for anyone but himself. He sure didn't do you any favors."

"Oh but he did." Mark started smiling for a moment. A grin started to appear on Scott's face as he thought his life was going to get some vindication only to have the grin quickly disappeared when Mark's smile quickly disappeared and he sighed. He then let out a sad chuckle and answered, "If he hadn't turned into such a miser and chased Sarah away, I wouldn't have my sons and daughter. And, thanks to Scott, the friendship between Audra and Sarah wasn't broken up. I mean, once Sarah and I came back to Stockton, Audra would have been gone if he had insisted on Audra fulfilling her promise to him."

Scott started to smile again only to stiffen and have chills run down his back again when Jarrod let out a slight chuckle only to grow extremely somber. "I'm still in shock over his murder, and the way it was done."

"I know neither one of us have any proof Jarrod, only she had to have had an accomplice and we both know who it had to be even if we have no solid evidence." Mark said as he sighed and kept his eyes on the children. "I mean, why should she all of a sudden up and leave California if she didn't help her? Though, I can't understand why she'd help. She didn't hate Scott."

Scott felt his skin crawl as he turned to Heath and asked, "Who are they talking about? Who hated me enough to kill me and who had to have helped her?" He asked the question with the slight hope Heath would actually answer. Only to have Heath point to Jarrod and Mark, with a look in his eyes that said 'listen!' Scott sighed and turned his attention back to Jarrod and Scott.

"They were the best of friends," Jarrod bowed his head and rubbed his forehead before raising his head once more, "but I dare say that she lied to her and made up some other reason for breaking into Scott's office...that and the fact that mental illness was playing a part in the scheme was not known. Christmas isn't going to be the same without the two of them here. If only we had known about her nightmares concerning him, known about her promise to Lisa, we'd have realized she was having problems. We could have at least done something."

Mark sighed again and agreed. "I know. As it is, Christmas is sure going to be different. Those two sure knew how to hold a party. I think they even beat your mother, wife and sister in laws." He then stood up, put his hands in his pocket and said as he watched his children play. "Without Audra and Sarah around," Mr. Billings sighed, "I need the joy and happiness those three children bring me."

Audra and Sarah? They were not around? Slowly, Scott's eyes widened in disbelief as the realization that what Jarrod and Scott were saying hit him full force. Scott's legs gave out from under him and he fell to the ground. "No!" he gathered his strength and looked up at Heath, who was now giving him a cold hard glare. "It can't be! Sarah and Audra were so different! They were the rarest of women!" Scott felt his heart pounding and his head spinning as he continued to fight the shock that was rolling through him. "Neither one would commit murder, or be accessory to it, if their lives depended on it!" Scott screamed as he managed to stand up on his feet. "Tell me, who really killed me! Tell me!"

Heath, who was just in much shock as Scott but not showing it, and was being prompted to, raised his arm and pointed behind Scott. The man whirled around only to find himself back in the asylum's hallway; the eerie rantings of a body possessed were still coming out from behind the door. Scott felt himself being forced towards the door. His heart began beating even faster as he found himself going through the door. Before Scott knew it, he was actually in the room where his killer was being kept.

The woman had her back to him and, since her hair was hid under a hat, he couldn't tell what color it was. Along with this sight, he saw the back of another woman-her identity hidden due to a cloak she was wearing. That woman appeared on the wall with her back to him; she was surrounded by a strange light. He wondered if, by some chance, he was being shown both women even if only one woman was a resident of the asylum. However, he didn't have to wonder long as the women whirled around…the one in the room cursing his name. She asked him why he'd come back while the other woman simply looked as if she was staring past him. Scott went white as a ghost not only because of what he'd been asked, but because it was Sarah who was looking right at him and cursing his name while it was Audra who seemed to be somewhere else.

Scott gulped as Audra disappeared and Sarah started listing all of the other things she'd wanted to do to him. "But you were weak!" she screamed as she took a step towards him and held out her hands. "You died too soon!" His heart jumped as the woman he was once engaged to lunged at him. He was sure she would have gotten him too, only Heath appeared, grabbed him and pulled him away. As Heath pulled him out of Sarah's reach a force pulled both men out of the asylum and set them back in Scott's room.

"No!" Scott turned to Heath, who had let him go and was now standing back against the wall. "This doesn't have to be my future! It doesn't have to be theirs!" He spoke thinking of Audra and Sarah. "Does it?" Scott cried out in anguish as he went to grab Heath only to find the blonde haired cowboy fading and himself falling through the floor…all the time screaming how it didn't have to be this way.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

**A/N At the first I said every chapter would contain at least one Barkley...oops...I was wrong? This is the only other chapter where there is not a Barkley present...though some are mentioned by name. I can say that because Chapter Ten is the last one...and all the Barkleys will be in that, even Gene.**

**Previously:** _"No!" Scott turned to Heath, who had let him go and was now standing back against the wall. "This doesn't have to be my future! It doesn't have to be theirs!" He spoke thinking of Audra and Sarah. "Does it?" Scott cried out in anguish as he went to grab Heath only to find the blonde haired cowboy fading and himself falling through the floor…all the time screaming how it didn't have to be this way._

** ~oOo~ **

When Scott's bedroom window blew open, he sat up with a start. With the exception of the breeze that was blowing through the open window, there was absolute silence outside. It didn't take him long to realize where he was, and that he was alone. He was also perspiring heavily. Considering what he'd just experienced, Scott wasn't surprised. He slid off his bed and cautiously looked around for, while Tom had only mentioned that his sons would be paying him a visit, Scott half feared there was going to be another visitor. He convinced himself there wasn't, but made his way to the window and shut it just the same. Now in the quieter pre-dawn, Scott began to think on everything he'd experienced, dwelling on the last scene the longest.

Scott looked out the window, watched as the sun began to rise and started planning out what he was going to do that day. As he did so, a smile spread across his face and he couldn't help but chuckle. Quickly, he turned away from the window and hurried to dress. He had a lot to make up for and he knew exactly what he had to do first. So, after throwing on the best suit he had, a dark blue suit he'd bought just a few months before, Scott opened his bedroom door and practically ran down the hallway and down the stairs, stopping at the closet that stood at the bottom of the steps. Once he had his coat, hat and gloves on, Scott hurried out of the house.

For the first time in years Scoot took the time to notice, really notice, all of the decorations various people had hung up to celebrate the holidays. Windows were lined with gold and silver tinsel, along with a number of other festive colors. One business or another had Christmas trees, all gorgeously decorated with candy, lights and many other items, all depending on who put up the tree.

_ "Mama, it's per'ty'_ Scott was stunned to have a image flash by, one of him as a young four year old child and his mother in front of their Christmas tree and, for the first time since she'd passed away, Scott truly smiled. By the time he reached his office, he was filled with anticipation and excitement as he swiftly drew up a paper that would be legal enough…well, until the land offices opened back up. After he was finished, he folded the paper up and sped back out the door with the words "Grandpa would have lived if…..doctor said so." Scott didn't know who Mr. Lancaster's doctor was, only he prayed the man was right and that, as long as Mr. Lancaster continued working in the store, the elderly gentleman would live.

Once more, being in a hurry, Scott bumped into a couple of small children…two boys who looked to be around ten. Both boys were playing with their new toy trucks. Only, instead of getting or annoyed, Scott looked down and apologized. "I didn't hurt either of you, did I?"

The older boy, a blonde haired lad by the name of Henry, who was actually eleven, was stunned himself. He knew who Mr. Breckenridge was due to his father doing business with the man in the past. He'd heard his father say many times that "'Mr. Scrooge' would never admit when he was in the wrong". "No, sir, you didn't." Henry found his voice and assured Scott they were all right.

"Good," Scott once more hurried down the street, but not before wishing the boys a Merry Christmas, chuckling as he heard the younger boy, a brown haired child who happened to be Henry's cousin, ask if 'the man's gone and lost it'.

By the time Scott reached the Lancasters, Mr. Lancaster was sitting on the porch while his grandchildren too played with their Christmas gifts. They were laughing and talking, having the time of their lives. That is, until they saw Scott standing in front of their house. Naturally, Mr. Lancaster thought Scott was there to hound him about business.

"I told you before…I won't talk business on Christmas." Mr. Lancaster stood up looking more serious than he'd ever had.

Scott surprised them all as he started beaming and laughing, "I'm not here to talk business. I'm here to give you a Christmas present." He started laughing harder as a look of utter shock and amazement appeared on the old man's face.

"Since when did you give me a Christmas present?" Mr. Lancaster asked, eyeing Scott suspiciously.

"Since today," Scott answered as he walked up and handed Mr. Lancaster the paper he'd drawn up in his office. "This isn't exactly the title, only it will do until after Christmas is over."

Mr. Lancaster's eye brows went down as he took the paper, unfolded it and began to read. The Lancaster children gasped as their grandfather looked up from the papers in his hands, stared at Scott Breckinridge and asked in tone filled with raw emotion, "Are you serious, the store is mine?" There was the sound of some doubt mingled with hope that it was true.

"Very serious," Scott smiled. "At your age, you shouldn't have to worry about mortgage payments and raising these children. We'll have to go and cross all out T's and dot all our I's on Monday; however, for now that will suffice."

The children started shouting hurrahs and other things, but they pulled the rug out from under Scott when both shouted, "Now you can afford to let Mrs. Billings work at the store a few hours a day! YIPEE!"

Scott looked at Mr. Lancaster questionably.

"Doc Thomas stopped by and asked if I might let Mrs. Billings help out in the store. She found out last week she was going to have another child only to lose it. She's sort of down and the children she has already are trying her nerves right now. He thought a few hours away from the house might help her through this period of her life. The children have been begging me to. I think it's because they can get her to tell them stories; she sure can come up with ones that keep their interest."

Scott had small shock waves go through him as he realized that Sarah must have lost her mind in the future Heath showed him, because she'd had not had the outlet the general physician had wanted her to have. And, as he thought on it, he had the strongest impression come over him that, if she was that good of a story teller, she would have indeed lied to Audra on what she, Sarah, had planned. Otherwise, Audra would never have been agreed to help Sarah break into his office. With that thought, Scott wondered just how much, if any, of his torture and murder Audra had actually participated in. Than again, he wondered if she had only helped break into his office why she'd flee the state. As he thought on the matter, Scott was surprised to have the strongest feeling that his questions concerning Audra would be answered in time…even if, as long as he continued to change, that future would never become a reality. Scott forced himself to smile through the shock he was feeling and simply said, "Merry Christmas!"

"Same to you, Mr. Breckenridge," Mr. Lancaster smiled from ear to ear as he watched Scott turn around and leave.

"If you will excuse me, I've got a few other things I need to attend too before I go to a Christmas party tonight." _"I just hope Nick doesn't kick me off the ranch when I arrive." _Scott thought as he walked away leaving the Lancasters feeling as if they were living a dream.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N The parts marked with a * are, for the most part, out of Chapter Six. Though, I have changed things a bit to fit the chapter.

** ~oOo~**

** Previously: **_Scott forced himself to smile through the shock he was feeling and simply said, "Merry "Merry Christmas!"_

_"Same to you, Mr. Breckenridge," Mr. Lancaster smiled from ear to ear as he watched Scott turn around and leave._

_"If you will excuse me, I've got a few other things I need to attend too before I go to a Christmas party tonight." "I just hope Nick doesn't kick me off the ranch when I arrive." Scott thought as he walked away with the Lancasters still feeling as if they were living a dream.  
_  
** ~oOo~**

*"Nick had to step out and look at one of the calves'." Jarrod, who was visiting with Jace and the other two farmers whose land had been at risk when Scott lent them money, said when he was asked where his brother was.

* Jace looked at Jarrod. "Did you really invite Scott Breckenridge here for Christmas?" He'd been stunned when he'd heard that rumor. After what had happened, he was sure none of the Barkleys would ever want the man in their home again.

*"Yes, but that was months ago, before he came here for that 'visit'." Jarrod sighed as he looked around the room and then shrugged his shoulders, "But he said he was pretty sure he would busy."

Jace went to say something else, only to be interrupted when a knock came at the door. Jarrod excused himself. "I'll be right back." He assured hid friends and then went to see who was at the door.

Jarrod had had many surprises in his life, but never one as great as the one he got the moment he opened the door and saw Scott Breckenridge standing on the other side.

For his part, Scott wasn't the least bit surprised by the look on Jarrod's face. He just hoped the man's offer still stood. "I recall you inviting me to your Christmas party once. After what happened a few months ago, is the invitation still there?"

Jarrod couldn't speak for a moment, as he thought about his brothers inside. Heath had admitted it was all he could do not to lunge at the man and beat him to a pulp…and everyone had agreed it was a good thing Nick had been busy at the time. However, before Jarrod could find his voice, his mother walked up behind him. Both men found themselves holding their breath until a smile spread across the Barkley Matriarch's face. Holding out her hand, Victoria beckoned for Scott to enter the home and then welcomed him to the party as Jarrod shut the door. "I didn't think you had the time to spare." she looked at him questionably.

"I made the time and, no," he quickly added due to the looks that appeared in both Barkley's eyes, "it's not a cover up for anything; I promise. It's just," he sighed as he looked around the room and observed the guests, some of whom were now staring at the newest arrival and then back at their hosts. Making sure he was looking at Jarrod, Scott continued on. "I…I once courted a young woman by the name of Sarah. She told me that I had turned into my father. I denied it at the time only, now I have to admit she was right. It's just been a long time since I spent Christmas with people who cared more about other people than their money bag." It was the truth; he might as well admit it if he was going to actually start over. Though, Scott had to hold in a laugh as Jarrod, who had been holding a glass full of scotch quickly put it down. Scott figured it was because Jarrod had, most likely, thought his part in the experience the night before to simply be a dream.

"I don't believe it!" Nick spoke rather loudly as he marched over to his mother, Jarrod and their guest. "I never thought I'd see you here again after the things I've been told."

"Nick!" Victoria, afraid Nick was about to make a scene, spoke up.

"It's all right Mrs. Barkley." Scott said and looked straight at Nick. "I can't change the past, but I can do something about today. After all, correcting a mistake doesn't always wind up causing more problems than a person can handle."

Once again, Scott had to hold in a chuckle as Nick too put down the glass he was holding down on the table. He then wondered if either Jarrod or Nick would ever ask him about the "dream" they'd had. Just the thought made him inwardly chuckle again, as he was pretty sure the answer to that thought was a sound no. In fact, he dared say they wouldn't even be telling each other, out of fear of being told they were crazy.

Nick lowered his voice and said, "Well, since you ended up doing the right thing by my sister, I won't throw you out. Come on in."

Scott followed Jarrod and Nick into the living room while Victoria went back to some of her other guests. Though, after visiting a few of the guests who were stunned to see him there, Scott made his way to the front of the Barkley's Christmas tree. The same gorgeous tinsels, Christmas bulbs, candy cane and such covered the tree from top to bottom….and a star sat on the top of the tree.

As he stood there Heath and Gene walked up to him. "Welcome to the party, and thanks for sending my sister home ." Gene, who had been told all about the events when he'd come home for a visit, held out his hand and greeted Scott.

"No thanks necessary," Scott smiled, "She's a very remarkable young woman." Gene agreed and then left.

Scott felt a bit uneasy as Heath looked at him, but said nothing. Finally Scott broke the silence and said, "I am sorry about what happened when I was here before." He was more than relieved when Heath answered.

"I know; you never would have shown up here if you weren't." Heath gave him a lop sided grin. He might have said more only Mark and Sarah entered the room. Both Heath and Scott were surprised when the couple made their way through the other guests, stopping in front of them. The couple were absolutely beaming as they told Jarrod that Mark had received a promotion at his work.

After visiting with the Billings and Heath for awhile, Scott excused himself. He wanted to find Audra and apologize to her for making it so she found it necessary to offer herself to him in order to save the farmers' land. When he realized she wasn't in the living room, he went to Victoria and told her what he wanted and why.

Victoria smiled from ear to ear. "She left the room, said she was going to be on the Verandah getting some fresh air."

Scott didn't have to ask why she'd left the room. "Thanks." He then too made his way to the Verandah.

Audra, who had turned to see who was coming, quickly turned back around. Scott sighed, but he really hadn't expected anything else. "I wanted to say I'm sorry." He said after stopping beside Audra.

Audra couldn't believe her ears. The great Scott Breckenridge was actually apologizing. Her rigid shoulders relaxed some and she tried a smile as Scott began talking.

"You are a very beautiful, and remarkable, young woman. Believe me when I say that your offer was very hard to resist. I'm glad that somewhere deep inside me I had the compassion to refuse it. Truth be told, I think I knew I would be disgusted with myself if I actually held you to your promise. I mean, I knew you deserved better. I was also amazed that a beautiful young girl such as yourself would make such a sacrifice for others." Scott paused as he smiled at her and then continued, "I stand here not only to apologize to you but to make you a promise. I will never allow myself to be so blinded by greed, or anything else, to the point that an innocent person is harmed in any way. I may need help along the way." He wasn't about to say some of that help had come to him the night before. "I can tell you that I will accept that help. Now," Scott took a deep breath, "I don't expect you to forgive me, nor forget what I have done, I just need you to understand that I am so sorry. "

By this time tears had sprung to Audra's eyes. She knew herself to be a stronger person than many people gave her credit for, but she hadn't expected to hear such words, spoken with nothing but sincerity, to come out of Scott's mouth. She was moved by Scott's admission, but quickly wiped her tears away. She nodded towards the veranda twin doors. "We best move in," she said quietly. "I thank you, and your apology is accepted. Now, mother let me make the eggnog this year. However, I warn you, found a new recipe and I'm afraid I may have laced it a little too heavy with rum."

"Well then," chuckled Scott. "I'll appreciate the both the warmth in which it was made as well as the warmth it will provide to my body."

"Body and Soul," giggled Audra as she almost floated towards the door.

Scott slowly followed, knowing that the young women's comment showed that she had indeed forgiven him…even if he hadn't asked for it. He couldn't help but allow his smile to grow even wider than it was. He was looking forward to the life's journey he now intended to honor. The rest of the evening Scott spent visiting all the Barkleys and their friends. By the time he left more than one person said how amazed they were at the change that seemed to have taken place in the man.

** Epilogue  
**  
Scott stood on the porch of the home he had bought outside Stockton. It had been a year since he'd woken up from his rather interesting experience and he was looking up at the sunrise wondering just when he was going to be told about Audra's part in the other future he'd been shown that fateful night. When he heard someone on the porch, Scott turned his head and about fainted… Tom Barkley was standing on his porch smiling at him. Once he found his voice, Scott asked, "Why are you here?"

Tom smiled and answered, "You have some questions you've wanted answers to for a long time. I've been allowed to come back and give them to you."

Scott leaned against the white porch railing that he'd had put up the week before. After a minute he nodded and said, "Why did Audra get involved when it comes to that other future I was shown?"

"It was your birthday." Tom answered and sighed. "Sarah told her she had a special present to give to you, but she didn't want to give it to you with everyone in the office around."

"So, she had nothing to do with my torture or murder?" Scott turned his head, he'd been looking straight ahead of him, and looked at Tom.

Tom folded his arms and leaned against the post that stood behind him. "Once inside, Sarah shocked both you and Audra when she pulled out a gun. She then confessed to tricking one of the employees as she pulled some rope out from behind one of your cabinets. She threw the rope at Audra and told her to secure you to your chair. Audra never would have done it, only Sarah threatened to shoot her and harm the Barkley family if she didn't. Afterwards, Sarah told her she could go but, once again, threatened her if she told anyone anything. In fact, she made sure to tell Audra she was now her accomplice." Tom shook his head. "Audra left California for the simple fact that if she wasn't near her family she wouldn't be able to say anything to them, thus protecting them the only way she figured she could. And, she hadn't been a willing accomplice. Don't ask me why she just didn't go to Jarrod and tell him everything; it would have been better."

While Scott felt a bit queasy, he was grateful to know for sure that Audra hadn't been a willing participant. He went to say something else only to have Tom disappear as voices could be heard coming down the street. He turned his head and smiled as Audra and one of her friends could be seen walking down the street. When Audra waved at him, Scott waved back. He couldn't help but smile wide, grateful to have put the past behind him thanks to Tom Barkley and three very special brothers.


End file.
